


A Surprise Visit by an Angel and Mother Nature

by tkdgrl223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cas is clueless, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, fem!dean, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally manages to break away from Heaven for a few hours to visit his girlfriend, Deanna Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visit by an Angel and Mother Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I didn't need to know period](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113749) by unconventional-angel. 



> Inspired by this: http://supernaturalapocalypse.tumblr.com/post/112519452772/i-didnt-need-to-know-period

At first she never woke, but now the distinct fluttering woke her every time. She was not about to waste a precious second of time with her boyfriend.  
“It’s been days.” Deanna mumbled, still half asleep.  
“I’m sorry. Two sides are preparing for war, and I seem to be the only angel who does not want to fight yet the angel both sides want to lead their forces.”  
Turning over, Dee could see how exhausted the angel was.  
“Get in.”

Without thinking Castiel, full clothed, lifted the sheet and began to crawl in. But there was something there that stopped him. Blood. A small circle half hidden under Dee.  
The angel pounced into action. Ripping down the sheets as he scanned over her body for any wound.  
“Uh, Cas what you doing?” she asked as she was flipped onto her stomach.  
“You’re bleeding, yet I cannot find a wound that I can heal.”  
“Shit. You’re early.” Dee hisses, looking downward, but at what Castiel is not sure.  
“Should I come back?” he finally released the hunter, taking a few steps back.  
“Wait what?” Dee squinted back at the angel, “No, um its just a thing I have to take care of. Give me a minute. Please stay.” On her tiptoes she kisses his cheek.  
Cas stood completely still as Deanna shuffled through her bag before heading into the bathroom.

When Dee emerged from the bathroom Castiel noticed the change of pjs, but was still throughougly confused.  
“What is going on?”  
“It’s nothing Cas.” she shrugged as she stuffed clothes into the duffle.  
“You bleeding is not nothing.”  
_How does he not know? Fuck am I going to have to give my boyfriend ‘the talk’? I’m gonna have to give him ’the talk' ___  
“I’m on my period.”  
The angel cocked his head.  
Dee sighed. “Menstruation. Mother nature’s monthly gift. Crimson wave. Satan’s river.”  
“What has my brother done to you! How did he-“  
“Cas! Cas, it’s just a phase. Lucifer is still safe locked in the cage. But do you understand?”  
“I think so. You’re body is shedding the lining of your uter-“  
“Woah! Yeah, I’m good. Don’t need an anatomy lesson, got that at school.”  
“It is a completely natural thing. Why do you seem ashamed of it?”  
“I’m not ashamed!” Dee snaps back.  
But she doesn’t quiet believe that. Since her periods first started when she was thirteen she’s done everything to hide them. It was nearly a year before she even told John that they had started. Even now, she still tries to hide them from Sam, but he always seems to know. _God damn it if he is keeping track on his fancy ass phone!_  
“It’s just girls are taught not to talk about them.”  
“I hope you know you can tell me anything.”  
“I know.” She cuddles up tighter against him. They lay in silence for a few seconds before the hunter says, “Cas, this is when you put your arm around me.”  
“Oh,” He apologizes as he drapes his arm, and his unperceived wing, over her.  
“Don’t leave.”  
“If heaven calls-“  
“Please.” _I hate waking up alone._ she silently prays to him.  
“Of course Dee. Anything for you." Cas gently presses kisses into her neck, each answered with a small hum, until the weary hunter is fast asleep.

__And so the hunter slumbered peacefully as her angel watched over her until morning._ _


End file.
